Motherly Rainbow Dash
by Darknessovertheforest
Summary: Rainbow Dash falls pregnant and decides to tell Twilight, however she does not want to tell her mother. I don't own MLP FiM or their characters they belong to their respective owners
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have decided to take a break from Luna's Secret to bring you this Fanfic which has tormented me since Monday so I decided to write it, hope you enjoy please remember to read and review.**

"Blaarrr!" gag... cough cough. "Rainbow Dash are you alright in there?" asked a yellow pegasus with a pink mane and tail, "Blaaarrr!" Fluttershy cringed at hearing the sound of vomiting coming from the restaurant's bathroom stall. A few minutes later she emerged and rinsed her mouth of the vomit taste, she turned to Fluttershy and said, "Yeah I just think I've got a bug that's all," they returned to their table and their friends were all there waiting for them. Applejack then asked, "Are ya alright Rainbow Dash?" she nodded and said, "Just a case of the rich food probably," the evening continued without anymore incidents, the friends left the restaurant and went home, Rainbow Dash didn't feel well enough to fly to her cloud house in the sky so she decided to stay with Fluttershy until she felt better. They arrived half an hour later, then Rainbow Dash needed to vomit again, she didn't worry about rushing to the bathroom, she just ran to some near by bushes and vomited into them, Fluttershy patted Rainbow Dash on the back before she was finished vomiting. After she had finished Fluttershy made the couch nice and comfortable for Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash then laid on her back and tried to sleep, but she couldn't, she was hungry her stomach groaned for food, she got up made herself an asparagus, sardine and mayonaise sandwich which she had eaten with out a second thought of it. She then went to the bathroom because she needed to pee, she then returned to the couch and tried to sleep but still couldn't so she watched the hours tick by. 4:30am she felt her eyelids become heavy and eventually fell right to sleep. The next morning Rainbow Dash ran to the bathroom and vomited again, she asked herself, "What's wrong with me?" she then decided that there was one thing to do, "I need to see the doctor," so she went to the door and decided to walk to the hospital for some reason instead of flying like she normally would. She arrived at the hospital an hour later, if she flew she could have made it there in sixty seconds flat, however she was there so it didn't matter now, she made her appointment to see Dr. Hooves a reliable doctor pony who gave the correct diagnosis 100% of the time.

The nurse called her in and she walked to the doctors office, "Ah Rainbow Dash how are we today? What can I do for you?" Rainbow Dash explained, "Well you see the thing is I've kinda not been feeling myself lately, I've been vomiting for at least a month now and last night I think I had something with fish in although I don't even like fish," Dr Hooves was already rubbing his chin and then said, "I would like to run some tests with you I hope you don't mind," Rainbow Dash shook her head and said, "Not at all please do," the first thing he did was check her pupils to see if anything was wrong with them, then checked her throat to see if anything was inflamed, then he decided to do a urine sample and he could find nothing wrong then he said, "Okay now I would like you to take a pregnancy test," Rainbow Dash blushed slightly then took the pregnancy test and the doctor took it away for analysation. A few minutes pass before he reentered the room and told Rainbow Dash to sit down, then he said, "Miss Rainbow Dash, the results of your pregnancy test returned and..." Rainbow Dash then asked afraid to know the answer, "And what Dr Hooves?" Dr Hooves continued, "Well it seems the tests have come back... Positive," Rainbow Dash was lost for words and then managed to ask, "I'm... I'm... Pregnant?" Dr Hooves nodded, "Yes you are pregnant and I wish to know, who is the father?" Rainbow Dash thought back to any time she had relations, then she remembered.

"That... that... bastard, I'm gonna kill him when I get my hooves on him!" Dr Hooves was shocked and asked, "Who is he?" then Rainbow Dash said, "I remember now that a month ago, I was raped by a mysterious pony, now I'm pregnant with his foal?! WHAT THE FU... _BEEEEEEEEEEEP"_

 _We interrupt this time to keep the audience reading this to ignore what is currently being said by Rainbow Dash please remember that this is a non-profit Fanfic and that anything being read hasn't really happened in the show please do not hate on Darknessovertheforest for the current situation that is occurring right now. Okay I think we should be able to return to the story now._

"Crazy son of a BI _...BEEEEEEEEP_ "

 _Okay let's just let a few minutes to go by wait for her to cool down..._

 _A few minutes later..._

"Why me, why me, oh dear Celestia why me?" Rainbow Dash was now crying when she left the hospital, the doctor said that the baby was due in May, it was currently August so there was still ten months until the baby was due, she didn't know who to turn to, what would her friends say, what would her mom say, she then decided that she wouldn't tell either one of them, neither her friends or mother would know about her pregnancy, it would be easy to keep that a secret, the only dead give away to her being pregnant would be her belly, she had to find a way to hide that and then it occurred to her, "I know I could just by a hoodie from the clothing shop, they're always in fashion and I could look so cool in the right one," she wanted to fly there, then she remembered what the doctor said, "Don't try to fly, it will endanger you and the baby if you do," she sighed and walked to the clothing shop. She entered the shop and browsed trough what they had, then she saw it the one she was looking for, it was green, her favourite colour and it was a hoodie, she payed for it and left the store, the only problem now was where would she stay now. She decided to stay by Twilight her caring and understanding alicorn friend who lived at the library. She knocked on the library door and the small purple dragon known as Spike answered it, "Oh hey Rainbow what are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash told him the story of how she needed a place to stay while she was feeling sick and how it affected her flying. Twilight came downstairs to allow Rainbow Dash to stay as long as she wanted, Rainbow Dash occupied the guest bed. She stayed there for a few months, she had kept her secret well, only ever taking her hoodie off when she needed a bath or had to wash it and toady was one of those days when she had to wash the hoodie. She put it into the washing machine and waited, she returned to her room and glanced over to a mirror and saw that her belly had grown, "Oh crap, I look fat," she knew that the hoodie would only be done in half an hour, but Twilight was at home with her today. She didn't want anypony to know that she was pregnant, she heard the ding from downstairs and knew it was the washing machine, when she was about to take her hoodie out of the machine she saw Twilight already moving the laundry into the dryer. She quickly closed the door and Twilight heard this and called to her, "Rainbow Dash you can come out, it's all right, it's just me and it's time for lunch," Rainbow Dash answered, "Uh no it's alright I don't need to eat anyway," she heard Twilight walking up the stairs, Rainbow Dash had to think fast before anything else, she quickly went into the bathroom and wet her mane and shoulders, then wrapped a towel around her body loosely, to disguise her belly. Twilight entered the room and saw Rainbow Dash a bit wet.

"Oh sorry to intrude, but I was worried about you because you said you didn't want to eat,"said Twilight, Rainbow Dash then said, "Oh it was just because I don't have my hoodie on that's all," Twilight chuckled, "Oh Rainbow Dash since when did wearing that hoodie become so important to you?" Rainbow Dash couldn't stand it any longer she had to tell somepony, she sighed and let the towel drop and said, "Since this," she pointed to her enlarged belly. Twilight's mouth hung open realising what her friend was showing her, Rainbow Dash spoke what Twilight was thinking, "Yes I'm pregnant, that's why I'm really here," she explained to Twilight the whole story about her visit to the doctor a few months ago, after she had finished Twilight said, "Well at least you told me and that's what's important, tell me, does your mother know?" Rainbow Dash grew impatient, "Twi do you know what she would do if she found out about this? She would want me back in Cloudsdale and have me get an abortion," Twilight was stunned at hearing this, "I'm sure that's not true and that..." Rainbow Dash interrupted, "She said that she would have had me aborted if it weren't for my father, she said that if I bore a child that was unwillingly given to me she would personally come retrieve me and take me to court in Cloudsdale, charge me as unfit to raise a child and ask the judge for a warrant for abortion," Rainbow Dash then stepped towards the dryer after her hoodie was dry and she pulled it over her head and Twilight could see why she wore it most of the time, it covered up the pregnancy well. Twilight asked her, "So what do you want?" Rainbow Dash sighed and said, "You mustn't tell any pony including our friends and Spike, you don't even tell Celestia, because if word gets out then my mother will come down from Cloudsdale and well you know," Twilight nodded and then asked, "Anything else?" Rainbow Dash nodded and said, "I need to see the doctor again and see if it's a boy or a girl," they left for the hospital.

After a few hours they walked back to the library and Rainbow Dash said to Twilight, "They say that it might be a boy, I was hoping for a girl," Twilight had never seen this side of Rainbow Dash before, "I didn't know that you could be so kind?" Rainbow Dash said, "Well I am carrying a child, so why shouldn't I be?" just then Rainbow Dash walked right into a lamp post, Twilight was shocked, normally Rainbow Dash could avoid them, "Oh my gosh are you okay Rainbow?" Rainbow Dash shook her head, "I think so I should be fine though, I just need to watch where I'm going," When they arrived at the library Rainbow Dash went to her room and emerged with her mane in a pony tail, she looked good with the nerdy look she joined Twilight with reading books in the library. Rainbow Dash ate more since she was eating for two now, she made sure that no other pony knew about the pregnancy, she didn't want anything to happen to her baby. One day however something changed between Twilight and Rainbow Dash, Twilight came into Rainbow Dash's room one day and said, "Listen Rainbow Dash, there's something I need to tell you," Rainbow Dash turned on her chair she was sitting on in front of her mirror and said, "Sure, what is it?" Twilight hung her head and said, "Rainbow Dash I wanted to tell you that I told Applejack about the pregnancy," Rainbow Dash was angry, "You what?!" Twilight hung her head in shame, Rainbow Dash continued, "How could you, I told you not to tell any other pony especially our friends!" Just then Applejack entered the room and said, "Is it true? That ya pregnant Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow Dash nodded still angry at Twilight.

Applejack spoke with Rainbow Dash for a full hour before both eventually emerged from her bedroom, Rainbow Dash forgave Twilight and life continued as normal, then Twilight spoke to Rainbow Dash again, "You see the actual problem is, that I've calculated the amount that we will spend on the baby and it's expensive."

Rainbow Dash's heart sank, "So what do you expect me to do?" Twilight didn't want to say this but before she could Applejack stepped in, "We was thinkin that maybe ya should give it up for adoption," Rainbow Dash looked at her friends and said, "What? I thought you would be supportive of me?" Applejack had to be honest, "Rainbow Dash raising a baby aint easy, it's time consumin' an' it's expensive too and right now you aint employed so ya can't provide for it," Rainbow Dash slapped her across the face with tears in her eyes and said, "FU... _BEEEEEEEP_ YOU APPLEJACK" Applejack turned and left the library not wanting to get violent with her pregnant friend. Then Rainbow Dash shouted at Twilight to leave as well, she did and Rainbow Dash ran to her bedroom crying, she then took her glasses off and looked at her mirror, she looked into it and started talking to herself, "Well it seems you showed your true colours today, you're pathetic, no one cares about you, Twilight doesn't care, Applejack doesn't care and your mother will never care about you, the only time someone cared about you was when you allowed him to FU..." she smashed her head into the mirror, cutting her face severely. Twilight knocked on the door, when no response came she grew concerned quickly, she kicked down the door and found Rainbow Dash on the floor, blood dripping from her face, immediately she admitted her to the hospital.

Twilight was sitting in the hall waiting for a nurse to tell her the current situation with Rainbow Dash, then a nurse emerged from Rainbow Dash's ward, Twilight asked with concern, "Is she alright?" the nurse nodded and replied, "Yes she will be fine, we just finished stitching her up," Twilight then asked, "Is the baby alright?" the nurse nodded. Twilight breathed and said, "Thank you for helping her," the nurse then said, "We would like to keep her overnight, please go home and get some rest," with that the nurse left.

Twilight sat back on the chairs outside of the room, she had her head between her fore hooves and said to herself in a whisper, "Oh Celestia why? Why is it always me that has to sort out my friends' problem?" Suddenly she heard a voice she recognised, "Oh hey Twilight what are you doing here?" she looked up and saw Rainbow Dash's idol, Spitfire, leader of the Wonderbolts, Rainbow Dash idolised the Wonderbolts especially Spitfire, it was her life long dream to be one, Twilight explained the situation to Spitfire. After the explanation Spitfire said, "Well how about she comes and lives with me for a while, at least until you can find a job for her so at least she can support it when it's born," Twilight had never thought of this before, actually finding Rainbow Dash a job so that she can look after her baby. The next day Rainbow Dash was released from the hospital, she looked around for Twilight but she could not find her, then she saw Spitfire who walked up to her and said, "Hello Rainbow Dash, you're gonna stay with me for a while," Rainbow Dash's ears perked up, "Really?" Spitfire nodded, Rainbow Dash was actually disappointed she thought that Twilight would be there for her, then Spitfire explained to Rainbow Dash, "Twilight told me about the pregnancy, so I suggested that you come live with me until she found you a job to support your baby," Rainbow Dash felt a bit better, then she and Spitfire left for her home, it turns out Spitfire had bought herself a house on the ground incase of days she had injured herself. After a few days past Twilight returned home and slumped onto her bed and said, "Uh still not one job to be found for Rainbow Dash, I just hope that she isn't getting into trouble with Spitfire or in fact causing the trouble," Spitfire and Rainbow Dash however were getting along fine, Spitfire normally invited her real friends for visits which included, Bon Bon, Lyra Heartstrings and even Scootaloo who idolised Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo sat by Rainbow Dash most of the time because she wanted to be close to her idol, then she asked, "So is it a boy or a girl?"

Rainbow Dash stroked the filly's mane, "Well they said that it might be a boy, but to be honest I want it to be a girl," Scootaloo looked at the belly then looked back at Rainbow Dash who chuckled and said, "Go ahead kid, you can feel it," Scootaloo felt the baby kicking, Rainbow Dash was relaxed for once she truly felt relaxed for once and didn't have to worry about her mother, she knew she was safe and that her baby was safe.

 _Meanwhile..._

Firefly who is a pink pegasus pony with a blue mane and tail was sitting in her study looking through mail while saying, "Bill, bill, bill, ooo coupon bonus, bill, bill, bill, Medical Letter regarding Rainbow Dash, bill, bill..." she paused and looked back at the Medical letter about her daughter, she opened it and it read, " _Dear Mrs Firefly we are happy to announce that your daughter Rainbow Dash has fallen pregnant, she is due in May, a few months from now, we hope that you will be supportive at this time. Kindest Regards DR Hooves,"_ She placed the letter on the table and finished her coffee and grabbed her scarf and said to her husband Rainbow Blaze, Rainbow Dash's father, "Honey our daughter is pregnant and I'm going to go see her," Rainbow Blaze replied emerging from their room, "Would you like me to come with you?" "No it won't be necessary after all I need to there for her," she flew out of Cloudsdale and flew to Ponyville where her daughter is staying. She continued to fly towards Ponyville until she reached the small village, she looked around hoping to see her daughter on the ground among the ponies, seeing as she remembered how she couldn't fly when she was pregnant with her, she couldn't find her daughter anywhere then she decided to look for her alicorn friend.A few minutes after asking ponies around for where the alicorn was she found the library and knocked on the door, the purple alicorn answered the door and saw the pegasus standing infront of her door she greeted, "Good morning Twilight, I wanted to ask, have you seen my daughter lately, I can't seem to find her anywhere," Twilight had a confused look on her face she asked, "Sorry who are you?" Firefly smiled and said, "I'm Firefly Rainbow Dash's mother and I want to speak to her about her pregnancy," Twilight was shocked, how did she find out then she knew she had to do the right thing and said, "She's staying with Spitfire the leader of the Wonderbolts, her house is the one with the clouds looking like waves," Firefly nodded and thanked Twilight and flew towards the house.

 _Meanwhile..._

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were playing Pony Racer 3 the best racing flying game that was brought out so far, it even included Rainbow Dash and even Princess Luna. There was a knocking at the door and Spitfire called out to them, "I'll get it..." after she opened the door she called again, "Rainbow Dash you have a visitor," Rainbow Dash sighed pulled her hoodie onto her body and walked to the front door. When she arrived her mouth hung wide open, she couldn't believe her eyes, she saw her, the mare she was hoping that would never find out, she saw her mother Firefly, "Wha... wha... what are... you doing... here?" she stuttered. "I have come to..."

 _To be continued..._

 **A/N: Uh oh, it seems Firefly found out about the pregnancy what will happen to Rainbow Dash and her baby? Will her mother fulfil the promise she made when she finds out about how Rainbow Dash got pregnant or will she be compassionate about it**

 **what's next between those two reactions? YOU DECIDE! Leave your suggestions in the reviews and I will write Firefly's reaction in the next chapter but for now I shall leave it at this cliffhanger.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here it is the second chapter of Motherly Rainbow Dash, hope you enjoy this chapter because this is the chapter where Firefly will reveal what she went to find Rainbow Dash for, remember to read and review.**

 **Enjoy ; )**

 _Previously on Motherly Rainbow Dash..._

" _Miss Rainbow Dash the results of your pregnancy test have returned... the tests have come back... Positive" "I'm...Pregnant?" "Why me?" "...since when did that hoodie become so important to you?" "Since this," "Does your mother know?" "...she would personally come retrieve me and take me to court in Cloudsdale...and ask the judge for a warrant for abortion..." "I've calculated the amount we spend on the baby...it's expensive" "What do you expect me to do?!" "We was thinkin that maybe ya should give it up for adoption,"_

" _Honey our daughter is pregnant and I'm going to go see her..." "Sorry who are you?" "I'm Firefly Rainbow Dash's mother..." "Rainbow Dash you have a visitor" "What are you doing here?"_

"I have come to... be here for you," Firefly said to her shocked daughter, Rainbow Dash was indeed surprised, "Wait you're here for what?" Rainbow Dash couldn't believe what she heard, Firefly chuckled, "Oh Rainbow Dash, I'm here for you, to help you in this time," she stepped into the house and Rainbow Dash tried to back away but before she could get far she was given a hug from her mother. This hug was a different hug from the others she received, normally before her mother gave her an order, she had never been hugged with love before from her mother. She looked at her mother who stroked her daughter's mane and noticed the ponytail "I like what you've done with your hair Dashie," Rainbow Dash was still surprised that her mother was taking this well. Rainbow Dash led her mother into the living room where Scootaloo had turned off the game so she could learn about her idol's own mother. Firefly sat on the couch next to Rainbow Dash and said, "So who's the lucky stallion?" Rainbow Dash sighed and said, "Mom please don't freak out," Firefly nodded, "Okay why?" Rainbow Dash took a deep breath and then said, "There is no father, I was raped," Firefly's expression grew from caring and loving to pure rage, "WHAT!?" she shouted so loudly that Spitfire's house shook, "When I get my hooves around his neck not even Princess Celestia would be able to help him!" she was in pure motherly rage, she then groaned holding her head, Rainbow Dash grew concerned, "Mom are you okay?" after calming down Firefly said, "Yes I'm fine, I just grew angry there, oh sweetie if you had just told me," Rainbow Dash had to bring up the subject, "But didn't you say that if I got pregnant unwillingly then you would take me to court in Cloudsdale and charge me as unfit to raise a child a get a warrant for abortion?" Firefly grew sad, "Oh sweetie, I was talking to about your cousin Rainbow Star, she was going out with a punk pegasus who I could see as getting her pregnant before even getting married, you must have heard the conversation I had with your father and I said, "Rainbow Star" but you probably heard "Rainbow" and ran off," Rainbow Dash didn't consider this and then asked, "But what about the time you said that you would've aborted while you were pregnant with me straight to my face?" Firefly sighed and said, "I did say that but you ran off before I could tell you that I wouldn't have," Rainbow Dash was confused, "What?" Firefly sighed and said, "Rainbow Dash I said that I would've aborted you so I could say that I'm glad I didn't because you're still my little filly and nothing will change that," Rainbow Dash was in tears and hugged her mother like never before.

She said in tears to her mom, "I love you mom, I'm so sorry for running away, I was just so sad and angry," Firefly held Rainbow Dash and said, "It's okay Rainbow Dash," she hugged her daughter and then noticed the green hoodie and chuckled, "I also like this hoodie of yours, with this and your ponytail you actually look cute," Rainbow Dash smiled and said, "Thanks mom." Rainbow Dash had grown closer to her mother now, who was staying in Ponyville to be there for Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash was still living with Spitfire because Fleetfoot broke his left wing during stunts and somehow landed on it as well when he fell to the ground so he won't be doing any flying anytime soon. Scootaloo stayed with Spitfire as well seeing as how Sandy was still out of town for a few months so she could at least stay with Rainbow Dash and Spitfire, Firefly made regular visits to see Rainbow Dash and how she was doing during pregnancy and sometimes both of them went for walks catching up on years of separation. "So you're not mad about me getting pregnant but why?" Rainbow Dash asked her mother as they walked to a cafe, Firefly answered, "Well Rainbow Dash if you had sex with a stallion before marriage then it would be a different story but you were raped by some punk stallion and it is a completely different circumstance you didn't choose to have a baby," Rainbow Dash now understood by unwillingly given a baby in her mother's perspective, if she had had sex with a stallion before marriage then that stallion could leave after finding out that she was pregnant then in her mother's perspective is unwillingly given a baby. They reached the cafe and they sat down, Firefly asked, "So Rainbow Dash do your other friends know about the pregnancy? And I'm not referring to Twilight I already know she knew about it," Rainbow Dash sighed and said, "Well that's just it it's just her, Applejack, Bon Bon, Lyra, Scootaloo and Spitfire who know none of my other friends like, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie know,"

 _Meanwhile..._

Twilight was walking around Ponyville still looking for a job for Rainbow Dash so she could support her baby, it had been a few months since she had started to search for a job for Rainbow Dash. She then saw a "help wanted" flyer for a pegasus pony to help teach young pegasi how to fly, she quickly grabbed it and looked at the adress and number and decided to call it. After she called she was asked to meet at the adress once she arrived she knocked on the door, it opened and standing behind it was Princess Luna who smiled at Twilight, "Twilight I'm amazed to see you here," Twilight smiled and said, "Princess Luna I can't believe that you actually teach young pegasi to fly," Luna allowed her to enter and sat at her desk, "So why have you come here Twilight? I thought you didn't enjoy flying?" Twilight got to the point, "It's not for me it's for Rainbow Dash, you see she's pregnant and she needs a job to support her baby and no other pony wants to give her a job," Luna smiled and said, "Well you can tell her that she can start work a few months after the baby is born," Twilight sat up, "Really?" Luna nodded her head and said, "I know that Rainbow Dash is a great flyer and that she can inspire many ponies so I know she has the job," Twilight jumped up and hugged Luna and said, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you," she then left to find Rainbow Dash and tell her the good news.

 _Meanwhile..._

Applejack was sitting at a building that few ponies actually sat at then a pony called her into an office, "So why are you have you come to the Sparkling Filly orphanage today?" Applejack had gone to the Ponyville orphanage for some reason.

She replied, "Well ya see I want to actually give up a baby for adoption but don't want to bring it to an orphanage," the head administrator was confused and the said, "Is this baby yours?" "No it's mah friend's and I feel that she's not capable of taking care of it because she is unemployed and she ain't really responsible," replied Applejack. "Yes well the only way you can do this legally is if you are the legal guardian of your friend and if not at least speak with her parents or guardian," suggested the administrator. "What if she's legally an adult?" asked Applejack, the administrator rubbed her chin and said, "Either way she has to give her signature in order for you to give it up for adoption or you'll have to charge her for unreliability and take her to court." Applejack then thought of a plan and asked, "If I can get her to sign the papers then what will happen?" the administrator pony replied, "Well if you do manage to get it then you send the papers to the post office and tell them to post adverts for adoption and put your contact details on them, then you can deem who is fit or unfit to care for the child," without hesitation Applejack asked for the adoption forms that required Rainbow Dash's signature, she took them and thought of an idea on how to get Rainbow Dash to sign them then she thought of how Twilight was looking for a job for Rainbow Dash and had to try and convince her to not tell Rainbow Dash she smiled as she realised what she would tell Twilight.

 _At the Library..._

Twilight was gathering the papers for Rainbow Dash to sign for her new job with Princess Luna, then she heard a knock on the door, she answered it and standing behind it was Applejack, "Oh hey Applejack what are you doing here?" Applejack told her, "Twilight ah em," "What?"Twilight asked, "The adoption forms for Rainbow Dash's baby," Twilight couldn't believe it, "What?" she asked shocked. "Ah said that Ah have the adoption forms for Rainbow Dash's baby," Twilight allowed her to enter and asked, "Why would you do that? I just found a job for her so she could support it," "Yes I know that and that's why I'm here to tell you that Rainbow Dash ain't fit to raise that child," Applejack explained, Twilight was in shock, "Why would you do that to your friend Applejack?" Applejack explained to Twilight in full, "Twi think about it do ya really think that she's gonna be able ta hold that job? She can't even take responsibility for her actions half the time and that when she feels like it she just stays by the rest of us, do ya think that she's gonna be able ta take care of a baby if she can barely take care of herself?" Twilight looked at her and said, "Yes I do because she has changed since that baby showed up, she will be a capable mother unlike you were..." an odd silence fell over the room Applejack looked at her and asked, "How long have ya known about that?" Twilight looked at her, "Since I visited the hospital with Rainbow Dash a few months ago, the doctor told us that one of our friends had given birth and managed to hide it from us by pretending that her daughter is her sister," Applejack sighed and said, "Well I guess ya are very smart and that you win this argument and I won't get in ya way to tell Rainbow Dash about the job," she stepped aside from the door to let Twilight pass. Twilight gathered the papers and put them in her saddle bag, but before she could turn she felt a pain in then back of her head and she fell to the ground her vision darkening and looked up to see Applejack with a baton in her hoof and smacked her again to make sure Twilight was out could. Applejack being strong from all the farm work dragged the unconscious alicorn to her bed and saw that there was blood flowing from her head, Applejack kissed the bloody forehead of her friend and said, "Sweet dreams Princess Twilight."

She gathered the job papers and mixed them with the adoption papers and headed to Spitfire's house where she would enact her plan.

 _Meanwhile..._

Rainbow Dash and her mother were having some bonding time when a knock came from the door, Rainbow Dash got up to open it although it was hard to do that since she was due in a few days time and her belly made it difficult to do even the simplest of jobs. After she reached the door she opened it and saw Applejack behind it with a saddle bag with papers in them, she asked in annoyance, "Are those adoption papers?" Applejack lowered her head and said, "Actually they're the job opportunity that Twilight found for ya, but the poor thing's so tired that she asked me ta bring em to ya," she smiled at her lie. Rainbow Dash smiled and allowed her into the house, Firefly greeted her and they all sat around the dinner table to discuss the papers, "It's a job where you will help teach young pegasi ponies on how to fly and the one who owns this school is none other Princess Luna herself and she believes that yer perfect for the job," Rainbow Dash smiled and asked, "So when do I start?" Applejack replied, "She said that ya can start a few months after you've given birth, here she even wrote this letter for ya," Rainbow Dash took the letter and saw that it had truly been written by Luna herself, Applejack saw how her plan fell into place, "Now all ya have ta do is sign these papers and Twilight showed me where you should sign," she unrolled the papers and handed Rainbow Dash a quill and ink, she pointed to all the spaces that had to be signed and without hesitation Rainbow Dash signed where Applejack instructed her to. After it was done Applejack stood up and said, "Well I'll just deliver these to Princess Luna then so goodbye," as she left the dining room she heard Rainbow Dash say, "Finally I can support my baby, I can finally give him the love he needs," Applejack glance over her shoulder and felt something, a feeling, a feeling of guilt.

 _Back at the library..._

Spike entered the library after completing the errands for Twilight he went upstairs and found Twilight unconscious and bleeding, he rushed over to her and shook her while saying, "Twilight? Twilight! Wake up!" at that moment he sent a letter to the hospital, he returned to tend to her, he was checking her pulse and her pupils. Soon after that an ambulance carriage rolled up and took Twilight to the Hospital, Spike sent letters to her friends and within minutes of receiving the letters her friends arrived at the hospital. Even Rainbow Dash with her mother were there, they were all there except for Applejack, who was delivering the papers to Princess Luna. They all waited out in the hallway then Pinkie Pie noticed Rainbow Dash, "Oh my gosh Rainbow Dash long time no see, I haven't seen you since we were at that restaurant and you were puking, so where have you been all this time I really missed you?" Rainbow Dash chuckled when she heard her pink energetic friend's voice again, "It's good to see you too Pinkie and to answer your question, I'm pregnant," the others immediately hugged her and congratulated her although she told them that she was raped, they didn't care they were just happy for her. Soon Dr Hooves walked out of the ward and cleared his throat, he said, "Well miss Rainbow Dash I'm glad to see you again and I'm glad to see that you're looking healthy like I suggested, anyway your friend Twilight has sustained two blows her head one on the back which was used more to stun than injure but the one on her face is more serious this one was to make sure she was unconscious and it seems these blows came from a baton."

The friends were shocked to hear that their friend was attacked, Dr Hooves continued, "It seems that there was no sign of struggle so it seems she was ambushed by somepony, she must have been unconscious for a few hours before her assistant here alerted the hospital so she has lost a lot of blood from the wound on her face, so we would like to keep her overnight to make sure she is well, but I won't sugar cube this, it is possible that she might not pull through the night due to the loss of blood and if she does slip into a coma then we will put her on life support and if her condition worsens we'll let you know," he walked off without another word. The friends decided that they would stay at the hospital for the night, Rainbow Dash told her mom to go get rest, "Don't worry mom I'm at the hospital in any case so I'll be fine," with that said Firefly left for her rental house. They friends got comfortable with each other, Fluttershy sat by Rainbow Dash and said, "You know I always knew you were pregnant," Rainbow Dash looked at her compassionately and asked, "You did didn't you?" Fluttershy nodded, Rainbow Dash hugged her and allowed her friend to rub her belly. The Pinkie Pie perked, "Hey where's Applejack?" Rainbow Dash looked at her and said, "She's gone to give my job papers to support the baby to Princess Luna who has a flying school here," Rarity asked, "But don't you think that she would send those to the post office darling?" "After all it's not like Luna lives in Ponyville," she added, Rainbow Dash shrugged and answered, "Maybe the post office was closed when she got there and decided to walk home so she could give them in tomorrow," at that instant a nurse emerged from Twilight's ward and told the friends, "I'm sorry but your friend has just slipped into a coma," the friends all stood up, Rarity asked, "When did this happen nurse?" the nurse sighed and said, "Just a few minutes ago, I only saw this now and I've alerted the doctor to hookup life support for her," the friends thanked the nurse and they waited in agony for Applejack to arrive because they didn't know what to do. At that moment Applejack strolled into the hospital like there was nothing wrong and greeted the friends, "Hey gals, whoa it looks like somepony's close to death," she chuckled at her joke at this Fluttershy the most unlikeliest of the group to question Applejack stood up and walked over to her, "You are such an uncaring bi*** you know that, our friend Twilight has just slipped into a coma because of some crazy pony that attacked her at her home and you have the nerve to just stroll in here and joke about somepony that's about to die," the other friends looked at them in awe, Fluttershy continued, "Why don't you tell them the truth about what you were going to do about Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow Dash stood up and asked, "Applejack what is she talking about?" Applejack was going into panic, "I have no idea what's she's talkin' about," Fluttershy beamed at her and flicked her head, just then two police ponies stood at her sides and one said, "Miss Applejack you're under arrest," Applejack was taken by surprise and looked at them and asked, "For what?" the police chief pony answered, "For attempted fraud of a job opportunity signing, you are suspected for falsely passing adoption forms as job opportunity papers and the suspected assault on Twilight Sparkle," they hoof cuffed her and led her away and she called to Rainbow Dash, "It's already done I found a family for ya baby and they're getting full custody of it when it's born I have already signed the forms for the adoption and thanks ta yer signature they are free to take it when they please," Rainbow Dash looked on and after Applejack was gone she broke down into tears. Spike sent a letter to Firefly who immediately flew through the hospital doors to be there for her daughter, she hugged her and said, "Don't worry Dashie I'll make sure that she doesn't win, after the baby is born then we can sue her for this," Rainbow Dash looked at her mom and asked, "How I can't afford a lawyer," Firefly smiled and said, "Why do you think I studied law at university?" the night continued without anymore surprises.

They sun rose the next day and the friends were all tired from the night before, Pinkie Pie had gotten the paper and brought it to the others and showed them the front page and it said, " **Local apple cart sales pony Applejack was arrested last night on charges of fraudulent and assault on her friend Twilight Sparkle who slipped into a coma earlier this morning, however the convicted is due to be released later today due to lack of evidence,"** The friends couldn't believe that their own friend would do this to them, suddenly Rainbow Dash started screaming in pain and her mother knew what was going on, thebaby was coming quickly Firefly removed the hoodie and called a nurse who put her on a stretcher and took her to the maternity ward, her mother stayed with her the whole time...

 _To be continued..._

 **A/N: Whoa what a time to end the chapter just when it was getting suspenseful, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it although Twilight is in a coma and Applejack arrested and a baby doesn't wait for nothing so please read and review hope to see you soon in chapter 3 of Motherly Rainbow Dash.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey what's up people of the world it's now time for Motherly Rainbow Dash 3 hope you enjoy. The following is just a summary no word for word.**

 _Previously on Motherly Rainbow Dash..._

" _I have come to be here for you..." "I love you mom..." "Rainbow Dash is pregnant, she needs a job..." "Tell her she can start working after the baby is born..." "I want ta give up a baby for adoption... it's mah friend's..." "I got the adoption forms for Rainbow Dash's baby..." "How could you do this to your friend..." "She will be a capable mother unlike you..." "I won't stand in ya way" "Sweet dreams Princess Twilight..." "Are those adoption papers?..." "Actually their the job opportunity Twilight found for ya..." "Finally I can support my baby..." "Twilight wake up!..." "Oh my gosh Rainbow Dash long time no see..." "I'm pregnant..." "it seems she was ambushed by somepony..." "I'm sorry but your friend just slipped into a coma..." "You're such an uncaring bi***..." "Why don't you tell them the truth..." "It's already done... they're getting full custody of yer baby..." "I didn't study law for nothing..."_

Rainbow Dash was in a pain she had never felt before, she had fallen out of trees, fought crocodiles, broken her wings, broken her legs, got into many fights, all of that hurt but not as much as the pain she was going through now. Dr. Hooves walked in and broke down the situation, "You're at ten centimetres Miss Rainbow Dash but the baby isn't coming out, we have to perform a c-section now," the nurses wheeled her to the operating room and Firefly stuck with her for the whole time. Rainbow Dash's lower half was numbed so she wouldn't feel a thing. She saw her mom holding her hoof, she smiled and said, "Thanks for being here mom," Firefly smiled as she hugged her daughter's hoof, Rainbow Dash then heard a sound she was wanting to hear for a while now, the cry of her baby. The head nurse walked over to her with a small foal wrapped in a blanket and she smiled and said, "Congratulations it's a girl," Rainbow Dash couldn't believe it, her wish for a daughter came true. The nurse held her baby while they finished Rainbow Dash's operation, as soon as they were done she was handed her baby and was wheeled to a room that was reserved for her. She laid there cradling her daughter, then her friends were permitted to visit her, they all saw the young foal whose coat was a winter sky blue, her mane and tail were like her mother's, rainbow coloured and her eyes were a sunshine yellow. At that moment a nurse walked in and relieved her of the baby and handed her a clipboard to fill out information. Rainbow Dash smiled as she named her daughter Star Blitz and filled out the rest of the information, her friends sat on chairs that were already in the room. Just then the door opened and all the friends looked to see Twilight standing in the doorway making her way to the bedside of Rainbow Dash, "Twi?" asked Rainbow Dash as she sat up and gave her friend a hug when she reached the bed. Twilight chuckled and asked, "So did he arrive?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head with tears in her eyes and said, "It's a girl Twilight," Twilight smiled and congratulated her friend with a hug. They conversed for the whole night on what happened to Twilight and Rainbow Dash said how they were going to sue Applejack for what she did. The others left so Rainbow Dash could rest.

 _A few minutes later..._

Rainbow Dash looked on as two pegasi ponies entered the room and the wife asked, "Excuse me are you Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash looked at them and replied, "Yes I am," "And who are you?" she asked, the husband answered this time, "We have come for your child because you couldn't care for it," Rainbow Dash lowered her head and said, "I knew you would be here soon, so where do I sign to make you the legal guardians?" The two looked at each other, then she asked again, "What do you mean where do you sign?" Rainbow Dash knew deep down in her heart that Applejack could get one of the greatest lawyers in all of Equestria if she wanted because she was so successful and no matter what she or her mother would do, she knew that deep down that she would lose the case. She sighed and answered, "Well you see my friend tricked me into signing those adoption papers so I really had no say, but I cannot stop you from your right," the two looked at each other, then the wife sat on the chair next to the bed and said, "I'm so sorry, we didn't know that you were tricked and..." she paused and looked at her husband who nodded at her, "...and we decided to come here to decline the contract," Rainbow Dash looked at her and asked surprised, "What?" the mare gratefully repeated, "We came here to decline the contract, we even brought actual documents that say we can do this," she handed Rainbow Dash the papers who flipped through it to check that she was telling the truth and sure enough she was, it was even signed by the orphanage's head administrator and by these two ponies all that was needed was her signature. The colt gave her a pen where she signed and the mare hugged her and said, "Take care for your you and your baby's sake," and they left without another word, she called the nurse to retrieve her mom and friends, as soon as they walked in they saw that she was happy, Firefly asked, "Why are you so happy?" Rainbow Dash smiled and told them about the couple, they were shocked and then she said, "But they declined the adoption," and everypony in the room hugged Rainbow Dash for the triumph of not losing her baby. Rainbow Dash then turned to her mom and said, "Have you laid charges against Applejack?" Firefly shook her head and said, "We won't have to, word has gotten to Celestia and we will be expected in Canterlot for the court proceedings," Rainbow Dash smiled at the fact that she would not have to press charges against her friend.

 _A few hours later..._

Rainbow Dash was out of her bed and waiting for a nurse to bring her baby to her, just then Dr. Hooves walked out with a foal wrapped in a blanket and secured her to Rainbow Dash with the use of a baby carrier that strapped onto the chest and he said, "Here you go miss Rainbow Dash your foal Star Blitz," Rainbow Dash thanked the doctor and left for the library, she did not dare fly right now with her precious cargo on her chest, she reached the front door and knocked on it and Twilight answered it with a bandage still around her head and she allowed Rainbow Dash to come inside where there was a party waiting for her thrown by her friends. She saw Spitfire, Scootaloo, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight, Bon-Bon, Lyra and her mother all there to welcome Star Blitz. Rainbow Dash opened a present from Rarity and found a Woonderbolts onesie inside and fitted it onto her baby who she held, then it was time for everyone else to go home, she saw her mother wearing her scarf and asked, "Hey aren't you staying for dinner?" Firefly smiled and said, "Dashie I've been here for you and I always will be but I too have a home, I've sold that apartment of mine and I'm now going home to Cloudsdale," her daughter hugged her and they said their goodbyes and then Firefly left. Rainbow Dash stayed with Twilight and after the party was done she placed Star Blitz into a crib and left her there to sleep, Rainbow Dash walked around and found Scootaloo passed out on the couch, she smiled and pulled a blanket over her, she then saw the job application and signed where it needed to be signed and mailed it to Luna.

The next day she heard a thud from upstairs and she ran up to find Twilight on the ground, she rushed over to her to see that she was slightly dazed and she asked, "Oh my gosh Twi are you okay?" Twilight nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm still a bit wobbly that's all," Rainbow Dash went downstairs to brew her a cup of tea and both of them sat in the lounge as they drank tea together. Rainbow Dash looked over at Scootaloo and said, "You know Twi I think I should adopt Scoots over there, I mean with my new job coming up then I could provide for both her and Star Blitz," Twilight looked at her friend and smiled when she said, "Wow Rainbow Dash you really are capable just like I said you'd be," Rainbow Dash hugged her friend when the sound of knocking came from the door. Rainbow Dash went to go answer it while Twilight went to get Star Blitz out of her crib, Rainbow Dash opened the door and saw Princess Luna and Celestia at the door, she allowed them to enter. At that moment Twilight emerged from the guest room with Star Blitz and handed her to Rainbow Dash where all four of them seated at the libraries main table, Celestia smiled and looked at the foal, "She is truly beautiful Rainbow Dash," "Yes indeed hopefully she is as strong a flyer as her mother is," said Luna afterwards, "Thank you your majesties," Rainbow Dash bowed her head and allowed Luna to hold her foal. Luna smiled and said, "I just can't wait for you to start work Rainbow Dash," Rainbow Dash took that as sign that Luna accepted the job offer. Celestia also held the foal and told Twilight and Rainbow Dash what was to become of Applejack, "I have set a restraining order on her, she may not come near either one of you or the baby or she will be imprisoned," she used her magic to float Star Blitz to her mother.

 _A few months later..._

Today was the day that Rainbow Dash began work, Fluttershy agreed to babysit for her while she was at work. Rainbow Dash arrived at the adress like the way she always liked to arrive anywhere, by flying. She entered the school and Luna greeted her and they got to work straight away. The day was long and hard working yet Rainbow Dash worked hard today, encouraging and teaching young pegasi on how to fly, at the end of the day Luna paid her over 10 000 bits because lots of young pegasi need to learn how to fly these days. Rainbow Dash smiled and she flew to Sandy Horseshoe's house where Scootaloo lived, she knocked on the door and Sandy opened the door and smiled, "Rainbow Dash, wow it's been a long time since I last saw you, so what brings you here?" Rainbow Dash answered, "I'm here to adopt Scoots," Sandy couldn't believe her ears she never thought she'd see the day that Scootaloo would be adopted let alone by her idol, she allowed Rainbow Dash into the house and asked, "Why would you do that?" Rainbow Dash smiled, "Well I have just recently given birth to my own daughter and I've landed a job that pays well so I can look after her and the thing is I would also like to have a big sister for my daughter," Sandy called Scootaloo and allowed Rainbow Dash to explain, "You see Scoots when I gave birth to my daughter I realised such joy and I wanted the best for her then I thought of you and how you don't have one so I'm going to adopt you and you can be my official daughter, but for now you'll still live with Sandy at least until I buy a house," Scootaloo was in shock, Rainbow Dash her idol was going to be her mother and she would have a little sister as well.

 _Few weeks later..._

Rainbow Dash had worked hard the past few weeks soon enough she had enough bits to buy herself a house in Ponyville.

She bought everything that she needed to move into her new house, she made sure it had enough room for her and her daughters, she picked a house near the outskirts of Ponyville.

She picked it because it was near large fields so she could practice her tricks and train her daughters how to fly without much property damage. She moved everything that could be moved into the house before even her and her foal could. After this was done she went to Sandy's house, Sandy invited her in and got out Scootaloo's adoption papers, Rainbow Dash signed off the papers and followed Sandy to pack her bags, Sandy was crying, Rainbow Dash hugged her with compassion, "Thank you so much Rainbow Dash, I just know that Scoots will love being your daughter," said Sandy hugging Rainbow Dash back. They packed Scootaloo's helmet and goggles into small saddlebag, a larger suitcase was used to pack up her bed sheets, duvets and pillows. The mattress would stay seeing as how Rainbow Dash had bought a nice singular bed for Scoots and Sandy could use a guest bed, Rainbow Dash hauled the saddlebag and suitcase over her back and said goodbye to Sandy as she left for the school while picking up Scootaloo's scooter for her. She arrived not a moment too soon she landed infront of the school just as it ended, Rainbow Dash waited to see the orange filly with the purple mane and tail and then she saw her, her new daughter. Scootaloo rushed over to Rainbow Dash and smiled and asked excitedly, "What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash pulled out the adoption forms and said, "Welcome to the family kid," Scootaloo hugged Rainbow Dash and asked, "So I'm your daughter now? Do I get to live with you now?" Rainbow Dash nodded. Scoots took notice of her saddlebags, suitcase and scooter and put on her helmet and goggles, then she asked, "Um can I go say goodbye to Sandy first," Rainbow Dash hovered and said, "Sure I'll follow behind," and they left for Sandy's house for the last time. Sandy looked out of her window and saw Scootaloo waiting for her, she walked downstairs and came outside, Scootaloo hugged Sandy and said, "Goodbye Sandy thanks for taking care of me for all this time, my mama would have been proud of you," she was crying tears of joy and slight sadness, Sandy hugged her back and said to her, "Thank you Scootaloo for trusting me and allowing me to be your foster mother." they hugged one last time before Scoots and Rainbow Dash departed, they arrived at the house after Rainbow Dash picked up her foal from Fluttershy, Scootaloo was amazed at how beautiful the house was she went to her room and saw that it was a good size for her, she turned and saw Rainbow Dash smiling in the doorway after putting Star Blitz to bed who was growing up quickly, who now began walking, Scootaloo hugged Rainbow Dash who returned it, Scootaloo said with tears, "Thanks mama," Rainbow Dash smiled warmly and said, "Pleasure my little Scoots."

Rainbow Dash also bought a stereo and put on a cd with "FUN" and she and her daughters danced to "We are young" Scootaloo was a good dancer and so was Star Blitz who had only started walking a few hours ago, all three of them were having a great time. At that moment Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy knocked at the door and Rainbow Dash called them to come in and then they all started dancing soon the song ended but it changed over to "Queen" "We are the champions" and as if in slowmotion Rainbow Dash hoisted Scootaloo and Star Blitz into the air and they held a victory pose as the chorus hit. As the night drew on the other friends left, Rainbow Dash tucked Star Blitz in and left her to sleep soundly after all the fun they had hours ago, she went downstairs to find Scootaloo lying on the couch passed out, she smiled warmly and hoisted the tired filly onto her back and tucked her into her bed and kissed her forehead and went back downstairs to sort some files for the adoption of Scootaloo. She smiled and lifted her head and said, "You know you have to better than that to sneak up on me like that,"

She turned and saw Luna smiling as she walked towards her friend, "Well at least you can hear when I enter sneakily, so how are the children?" Rainbow Dash smiled and looked at her, "What can I say? I'm really lucky to have them and I wanted to thank you for giving me the job because without you I wouldn't be able to have either one of them," she hugged Luna who hugged her back and said, "Of course, I completely understand," Rainbow Dash then made the Princess some tea and they discussed the entire day, soon after that Luna returned to Canterlot and Rainbow Dash went to bed. She woke up the next morning to her a small fluttering she went to Scootaloo's room and saw her trying to fly, she smiled and said, "You're up quite early on a Saturday kido," Scoots smiled at her and walked over and said, "Doesn't hurt to practice," Rainbow Dash nodded and before she made her way downstairs she said to her, "Go wake your sister up and tell her to come eat breakfast," Scootaloo smiled after her mother and went to her sister's room and quietly entered she saw her sister and quietly roused her, she yawned a big yawn and Scoots joked, "Make sure not to swallow me little sis," Star Blitz smiled and hugged her sister. They walked downstairs together and smelt the delicious smell of Pancakes being made, Rainbow Dash made them like her mother did and gave them both apple juice, "Thanks" said Scootaloo, "Tanks mama," said Star Blitz, both Rainbow Dash and Scoots were surprised that Star Blaze spoke her first words today. Rainbow Dash organised to have their family photo taken today, after breakfast they all brushed their teeth and went for their picture, Rainbow Dash sat in the middle and her daughters on either side of her. They got the photo framed and Rainbow Dash placed it over the fire place where they could all look at it in awe.

 _A few months later..._

For once Rainbow Dash was truly at peace she would not have to worry about Applejack who had not bothered showing her muzzle any where near her or her daughters although Apple Bloom did visit each time Scootaloo held Cutie Mark Crusaders meetings when this happened she spent some quality time with her birth daughter Star Blitz, Rainbow Dash would play with her daughter by pretending that Star could fly and they would play wrestle and have crafting projects to do whenever Scoots was busy or went off to school. Rainbow Dash looked in her bathroom mirror and saw that she had not tied her hair back since after her pregnancy so she decided to tie it into a ponytail again and pulled out the hoodie that she had grown attached to over the months she was pregnant and she put it on. She went downstairs and heard Star Blitz talking properly, she smiled and said, "So you can finally speak," Star Blitz smiled at her mother and said, "Yes I can, I guess soon it's time for me to start flying," Rainbow Dash laughed kindly and walked over to her daughter and ruffled her mane with her hoof and said, "We'll wait until you're at least 6," Star Blitz nodded and hugged her mother.

The years passed and Rainbow Dash taught Scoots how to fly who began to fly with ease now, Star Blitz was approaching the age of six the age when she starts learning how to fly and the age she starts school officially. Her birthday came along in no time she was now six years old she was given goggles for flying and a helmet for safety and she hugged her mom and sister for the gifts, no matter what they were Star Blitz was always happy with them. Scoots was now in the advanced classes in school and Star Blitz began school as the school year started the month after her birthday. Rainbow Dash frequently had visits from Fluttershy who became her closest friend over the years.

Rainbow Dash felt no stress what so ever, her job was going well, her children were happy and healthy and she didn't need to worry about Applejack who dared not come near her, Luna visited frequently also, even Twilight was doing better she also visited from time to time. Rainbow Dash kept in contact with her mother by sending letters to her everyday and every other weekend her mother would come visit her and her grandchildren. Even Spitfire the leader of the Wonderbolts visited her.

Rainbow Dash would go on to live a long and healthy life with her daughters, seeing Scoots go off to college where she earned her cutie mark which was a scooter, since she loved to use it even though she could fly and she went on to become the greatest scooter stunt pony in all of Equestria. Star Blitz went to Canterlot where she learned underneath Princess Luna who had given her flying school to Rainbow Dash, Star Blitz earned her cutie mark by giving tourists to Canterlot night tours and her cutie mark was a star with a yellow lightning bolt much like her mother's. Rainbow Dash lifted the restraining order against Applejack who wanted to apologise for what she did many years ago. Slowly time went on and slowly the time of the mane six passed on, even Twilight Sparkle passed on due to her injury sustained many years ago. Rainbow Dash passed on quietly in her sleep at the age of 83, by that time Scootaloo and Star Blitz lived with each other cherishing all the memories they had together as fillies and of the pony who had given them what they truly needed a mother.

Motherly Rainbow Dash

The End

 **A/N: So that's it the end of this Fanfic please Read & Review and I would like to give a shout out to BELIEVE IN THE NIGHT who has been a great follower of mine and ta any of you who has stuck to this story because I hope you enjoyed reading as I have writing this Fanfic truly an honour to write so please stay safe, stay healthy and stay reading. You can also follow me on Twitter Darknessover55 to get a heads up on future Fanfics.**

 **; )**


End file.
